Éxtasis -Narusaku-
by Hinakiller
Summary: Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke son tres de los hombres más ricos y poderosos, están acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que desean. Absolutamente todo. En el caso de Naruto se traduce en hacer realidad una fantasía concreta con una mujer que era fruta prohibida para él. Después de todo Sakura Haruno es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. (Adaptación de la saga "sin aliento" de Maya Banks)
1. prologo

Naruto, Gaara y Sasuke son tres de los hombres más ricos y poderosos del país. Están acostumbrados a conseguir todo lo que desean.

Absolutamente todo.

En el caso de Naruto se traduce en hacer realidad una fantasía concreta con una mujer que era fruta prohibida para él. Ahora ella está lista…

Cuando Naruto Namikaze vio a Sakura Haruno entrar en el salón de baile para su gran debut, supo que iba a ir al infierno por lo que había planeado. Después de todo Sakura es la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo. Salvo que ya no es pequeña.

Y Naruto ha esperado mucho tiempo para actuar de acuerdo con sus deseos.

Naruto ha desempeñado el papel principal en las fantasías de Sakura en más de una ocasión desde que era una adolescente enamorada del mejor amigo de su hermano.

¿Y qué si Naruto es catorce años mayor?

Sakura sabe que está fuera de su alcance, pero la atracción, lejos de disminuir, se ha hecho más fuerte con el tiempo. Ahora es adulta y no hay razón para no cumplir sus deseos más íntimos.

Cuando Naruto la arrastra a su provocativo mundo, ella se da cuenta de que hay muchas cosas que desconoce sobre él o lo rigurosas que pueden ser sus exigencias. Su relación es intensa y obsesiva, pero cuando cruzan la línea de la secreta odisea sexual hacia algo más profundo, su aventura corre el riesgo de ser descubierta… y se vuelve vulnerable a una traición más íntima de lo que esperaban.

…..

…..

…..

 **Prólogo**

—Sakura, el portero acaba de tocar el timbre y dice que el coche ya está abajo esperándote —anunció Tsunade a voces desde la otra habitación.

Sakura respiró con dificultad y cogió el contrato que había a su lado sobre la cama, donde permanecía sentada. Estaba ligeramente arrugado y mostraba signos de deterioro de tantas veces como lo había leído. Había memorizado cada una de las palabras, y estas se le repetían una y otra vez en su mente.

Junto a ellas también imágenes que su imaginación se había encargado de enviarle… Imágenes de ella y Naruto juntos. Controlándola y poseyéndola. Haciéndola suya.

Lo metió en el bolso mientras se levantaba y se precipitaba hacia el vestidor para mirarse en el espejo una última vez. Su rostro mostraba signos de fatiga. Dos manchas oscuras, que el maquillaje no había podido disimular, rodeaban los párpados inferiores. Además, tampoco tenía buen color de cara. Incluso el cabello se había negado a hacerle caso y estaba más bien revuelto. Poco podía hacer ya más que irse. Tras respirar hondo una vez más, salió del dormitorio y caminó a través del salón hasta llegar a la puerta.

—¡Sakura, espera! —dijo Tsunade mientras corría hacia donde estaba ella.

Tsunade la abrazó fuerte y luego retrocedió. Alzó la mano y le colocó el mechón detrás de la oreja. —Buena suerte, ¿de acuerdo? Has estado rara durante todo el fin de semana. Si te está estresando tanto, no lo hagas.

Sakura sonrió.

—Gracias, Tsunade. Te quiero.

Tsunade imitó exageradamente el sonido de un beso con los labios a la vez que Sakura se daba la vuelta y se iba. Cuando dejó el edificio, el portero le abrió la puerta del coche y la escoltó hasta dentro.

Sakura se acomodó en el asiento de piel y cerró los ojos mientras el coche se desplazaba desde el Upper West Side, el noreste de Nueva York, en dirección al centro de la ciudad, donde se encontraba el edificio HCM.

Su hermano, Gaara, la había llamado el día anterior y ella se había sentido terriblemente mal por estar ocultándole la situación. Él se había disculpado por haberse perdido la gran inauguración y le dijo que, si hubiera sabido que ella iba a estar ahí, habría acudido sin falta. Hablaron durante media hora.

Gaara le preguntó cómo le iban las cosas y Sakura le dijo que iba a estar los próximos días con Sasuke en California. Habían planeado pasar una tarde juntos cuando regresara y luego ella había colgado. La melancolía la había atrapado por completo porque ella y Gaara estaban muy unidos.

Sakura nunca había dudado en compartirlo todo con él. Él siempre había estado ahí, dispuesto a escuchar y a reconfortarla incluso en sus días de crisis adolescente. No podría desear un hermano mayor mejor, y ahora le estaba ocultando secretos.

Enormes secretos.

Sakura, más allá del tráfico algo denso pero fluido, no le prestó apenas atención al trayecto hasta que el coche se detuvo un rato más tarde.

—Hemos llegado, señorita Haruno.

Abrió los ojos y seguidamente los entornó debido a la brillante luz del sol de otoño. Estaban justo a las puertas del edificio HCM.

El conductor ya había salido del coche para dar la vuelta y abrirle la puerta.

Sakura se frotó el rostro con las manos en un intento de reanimar sus embotados sentidos y después salió, dejando que la fría brisa le alborotara la melena. Una vez más se encontró entrando en el edificio y subiendo en el ascensor hasta el piso cuarenta y dos.

La sensación de déjà vu era muy intensa. Tenía las mismas mariposas, las manos igual de sudorosas y el mismo ataque de nervios, solo que esta vez sentía mucho más pánico porque ya sabía lo que él quería.

Y ella sabía exactamente en lo que se estaría metiendo si aceptaba. Cuando accedió a la zona de recepción, Sara alzó la mirada y sonrió. Luego dijo:

—El señor Namikaze dice que vayas directamente a su despacho.

—Gracias, Sara—murmuró Sakura mientras continuaba, dejando atrás la mesa de Sara.

La puerta del despacho de Naruto estaba abierta cuando llegó.

Vaciló en la entrada y clavó la mirada justo donde él se encontraba, de pie y con las manos en los bolsillos, observando Manhattan a través del ventanal. Era guapísimo, de un atractivo evidente. Incluso relajado, una fuerza salvaje emanaba de él.

De repente, Sakura se quedó pensando en todos los motivos por los que se sentía tan atraída hacia él, y especialmente en uno de ellos. Se sentía segura a su lado. El simple hecho de estar cerca de él la confortaba. Se sentía segura y protegida.

Básicamente, la relación que Naruto le había propuesto le daría todas esas cosas. Seguridad. Confort. Protección.

Él le había asegurado todas esas cosas. Lo único que tenía que hacer era aceptar cederle el máximo poder. Toda reticencia se esfumó, dejándola más ligera y casi eufórica. De ninguna de las maneras iba a meterse en ese acuerdo tal y como estaba, asustada hasta las cejas.

Esa no era forma de comenzar una relación.

Actuaría segura de sí misma y acogería con agrado todo lo que Naruto le había prometido. A cambio, ella se lo daría todo y tendría fe en que él valorara el regalo que significaba su sumisión.

Naruto se dio la vuelta al verla de pie en la puerta y Sakura se sorprendió al percibir cierto alivio en sus ojos.

¿Había temido que no volviera?

Se acercó a ella y la arrastró al interior de la oficina para cerrar la puerta con firmeza a su espalda. Antes de que Sakura pudiera decir ni una palabra, él la atrajo a sus brazos y estampó su boca contra la de ella.

Sakura soltó un ligero gemido cuando las manos de Naruto recorrieron sus brazos posesivamente hasta apoyarlas en sus hombros. Luego siguió subiendo hasta llegar al cuello y finalmente acunó su rostro.

La besó como si estuviera hambriento de ella, como si lo hubieran mantenido separado de ella y, por fin, se hubiera liberado. Era la clase de beso que ocurría solo en sus fantasías. Nadie le había hecho sentirse tan… devorada.

No era simplemente una muestra de dominación.

Era una súplica para que se rindiera.

Él la quería, y le estaba demostrando exactamente cuánto.

Si antes cabía alguna duda respecto a si realmente la deseaba o si solamente estaba aburrido y por eso buscaba nuevos retos, ahora no.

Ahora estaba plenamente convencida.

Una mano se apartó de su rostro y su brazo se enroscó a ella, la envolvió con determinación y la estrechó con fuerza contra él. Su brazo parecía una banda de acero adherida a su espalda. Sakura podía sentir su erección contra su vientre. Estaba rígido y duro como una roca, presionando contra los caros pantalones que llevaba puestos.

La respiración de Naruto le golpeó en la cara cuando este rompió el contacto con sus labios y ambos jadearon en busca de aire.

Sus ojos brillaban mientras la miraba fijamente.

—No pensé que fueras a venir.


	2. capitulo 1

**Capítulo 1**

Cuatro días antes ...

Naruto Namikaze iba a morir en el infierno y no le importaba una mierda.

Desde el momento en que Sakura entró al gran salón del hotel en Bentley, donde HCM Global Resorts y Hoteles estaba celebrando su gran inauguración, no había sido dejado de mirarla. Al ser la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, se encuentra en el terreno prohibido.

Pero ya no era tan pequeña y claramente se había percatado de ello. Se había convertido en una perversa obsesión contra la que había sido luchado, pero que había terminado haciéndole ver que era incapaz de resistir su poderoso atractivo.

Y ya no iba a combatirlo más.

El hecho de que ella estuviera aquí esta noche y Gaara no se encontrara cerca solo le puso las cosas más fáciles a Naruto para tomar la decisión de que ya era hora de que empezara a mover ficha.

Le dio un sorbo a la copa de vino que tenía en la mano y escuchó educadamente al grupo de personas con las que estaba conversando. O, mejor dicho, con las que se estaba mezclando, ya que él raramente se paraba a hablar de nada que no fuera casual y cortés mientras caminaba entre toda la multitud.

No tenía ni idea de que ella fuera a estar allí.

Gaara no le había dicho ni una palabra.

Aunque, ¿acaso lo sabía él?

Naruto pensó que lo más seguro era que no, ya que no habían pasado ni cinco minutos desde que Gaara y Sasuke habían escoltado a una morena alta, de piernas largas, hacia una de las lujosas suites de la última planta.

Gaara no se hubiera marchado —ni siquiera por una mujer— de haber sabido que Sakura iba a estar aquí.

Pero el que Gaara no estuviera solo hacía las cosas mucho más fáciles.

Naruto observó a Sakura mientras la joven recorría la sala con la mirada. Tenía el ceño fruncido y se la veía concentrada, como si estuviera buscando a alguien entre el gentío. Un camarero se detuvo a su lado y le ofreció una copa de vino, y, aunque cogió una de las elegantes y largas copas de cristal, no se la llevó a los labios.

Llevaba puesto un vestido arrebatador que realzaba su figura justo en los lugares que hacían falta y unos zapatos que gritaban que la hicieran suya en cualquier momento. Además, para completar el modelito, llevaba un peinado alto que prácticamente estaba pidiendo en voz alta que le desataran el recogido de un tirón.

Unos rizos claros caían suavemente por encima de sus hombros y guiaban la atención de todo hombre hasta ese fino cuello que estaba suplicando lo besaran.

Naruto se sentía bastante tentado de atravesar el salón y de ponerle su abrigo sobre los hombros para que nadie pudiera ver lo que él ya consideraba como suyo.

Dios, que lo colgaran si eso no hacía que toda la situación fuera mucho más descabellada.

Ella no era nada de él; aunque, bueno, eso también iba a cambiar pronto.

Su vestido de noche dejaba los hombros al descubierto y estaba atrayendo la atención de todo el mundo hacia sus pechos. Para entonces Naruto ya sabía con toda seguridad que no quería a nadie más mirándola.

Pero nada podía hacer para evitar las miradas.

Sakura era el centro de atención de todo un salón repleto de hombres que se la estaban comiendo, tal y como él lo hacía, con ojos depredadores.

Llevaba una delicada gargantilla de un solo diamante y, a juego, unos pendientes también de diamantes. Se los había regalado la Navidad del año anterior. Por eso le llenaba de satisfacción verla lucir las joyas que él mismo había comprado especialmente para ella, ya que, para Naruto, eso solo significaba estar un paso más cerca del inevitable destino que la haría suya.

Ella aún no lo sabía, pero Naruto ya había esperado más que suficiente.

Había soportado durante mucho tiempo sentirse como si fuera un delincuente de la peor calaña por haber deseado a la hermanita pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Cuando Sakura cumplió los veinte, la forma en que Naruto la miraba cambió considerablemente. Pero, aun así, él tenía treinta y cuatro años y sabía perfectamente que ella todavía seguía siendo demasiado joven para lo que él esperaba de ella.

Así que había esperado.

Sakura era su obsesión, y, pese a que le incomodaba reconocerlo, también era una droga que corría por sus venas y de la que no quería desintoxicarse.

Ahora que ella tenía veinticuatro, la diferencia de edad no parecía ser tan infranqueable. O eso se decía a sí mismo. Gaara se pondría hecho un basilisco igualmente —al fin y al cabo, Sakura siempre sería su hermanita pequeña—, pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

Por fin probaría un pedacito de su fruta prohibida. Oh, sí.

Naruto tenía planes para ella, ahora solo tenía que ponerlos en práctica.

…

…..

Sakura le dio un cauto sorbo a su copa de vino —la cual había cogido con el único fin de no sentirse tan fuera de lugar entre la inmensa marea de gente rica y atractiva— y recorrió la habitación con la mirada en busca de Gaara.

Le dijo que estaría en la fiesta y al final había decidido darle una sorpresa presentándose en la gran inauguración del nuevo hotel de la cadena HCM. El moderno y exuberante edificio estaba situado en Union Square y estaba destinado a albergar a una clientela de lo más exclusiva.

Gaara y sus dos mejores amigos se relacionaban y vivían en ese mundo. Habían trabajado muy, muy duro para llegar a donde estaban; habían tenido más éxito de lo que nadie se podía imaginar y lo habían conseguido cuando llegaron a los treinta. Con treinta y ocho años eran conocidos como los hoteleros con más éxito del mundo. Aun así, seguían siendo su hermano mayor y sus mejores amigos.

Bueno, menos Naruto.

Aunque quizá ya iba siendo hora de que superara las bochornosas fantasías de adolescente en lo que a él se refería.

A los dieciséis era comprensible; con veinticuatro, solo la hacía parecer desesperada e ingenua. Sasuke y Naruto habían nacido rodeados de riqueza. Ella y Gaara, no.

Y ella aún seguía sin sentirse completamente cómoda en los círculos en los que su hermano se movía. Aun así, estaba extremadamente orgullosa de Gaara por haber conseguido tanto éxito en la vida, especialmente al haberse visto de repente con una hermana pequeña a la que cuidar tras la inesperada muerte de sus padres.

Naruto tenía buena relación con sus padres, o al menos así era mientras estaban casados. Pero sin que nadie lo esperase, su padre se divorció de su madre justo después de su trigésimo noveno aniversario.

Con respecto a Sasuke, su situación, en el mejor de los casos, podía considerarse como interesante, diplomáticamente hablando. Sasuke no se llevaba bien con su familia… con ninguno de ellos. Se independizó cuando era muy joven y de este modo rechazó el negocio de la familia, y, por tanto, también su dinero. Probablemente su éxito era de lo más irritante para su familia porque lo había conseguido él solo y no gracias a ellos.

Sakura sabía que Sasuke nunca pasaba tiempo con ninguno de ellos. Pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con Gaara y Naruto, aunque más precisamente con Gaara.

Este le había dejado claro a Sakura que los miembros de la familia de Sasuke eran, según sus palabras, unos gilipollas, y ella lo había dejado ahí… No es que hubiera tenido la oportunidad de conocerlos tampoco. Ellos hacían como que HCM no existía.

Sakura quería darse la vuelta y desaparecer cuando dos hombres comenzaron a acercársele sonriendo como si fueran a llevarse el premio de la noche. Pero todavía no había encontrado a Gaara y no se iba a ir tan rápidamente cuando se había tirado tanto tiempo arreglándose para la inauguración.

Especialmente, por si daba la casualidad de que se encontraba con Naruto.

Patético, sí.

Pero qué se le iba a hacer… Sonrió y se preparó para enfrentarse a ellos.

Estaba determinada a no avergonzar a su hermano actuando como una imbécil en su gran noche. Pero entonces, para su sorpresa, Naruto apareció caminando entre la multitud con el ceño fruncido y una mala cara que estropeaba sus perfectas facciones.

Adelantó a los dos hombres que se le estaban acercando y la sujetó del brazo para llevársela de allí eficazmente antes de que los tipos llegaran hasta ella.

—Hola a ti también, Naruto —dijo con voz temblorosa.

Había algo en él que la volvía estúpida. No podía hablar, no podía pensar, no podía formar ni un solo pensamiento coherente.

Naruto seguramente creería que era un milagro que hubiera acabado la carrera universitaria y se hubiera graduado con matrícula de honor. Incluso aunque tanto él como Gaara pensaran que era una carrera completamente inútil.

Gaara hubiera preferido que Sakura hubiera estudiado Empresariales y que se hubiera involucrado en el «negocio familiar». Pero ella no sabía todavía qué era lo que quería hacer, y esa era otra fuente de exasperación para su hermano.

Esa situación le hacía sentirse culpable porque se había podido permitir el lujo de tardar en tomar decisiones. Gaara siempre le había proporcionado todo tipo de cosas… un apartamento, todo lo que necesitaba, aunque después de graduarse Gaara había intentado no depender de él.

Toda la gente con la que se había graduado ya había encontrado trabajo, se estaba labrando un futuro. Ella aún estaba trabajando a tiempo parcial en una pastelería y seguía dándole vueltas a qué era lo que quería hacer con su vida. Y esas dudas tenían mucho que ver con las ingenuas fantasías referentes al hombre que la tenía cogida del brazo.

Realmente tenía que superar esa fijación que tenía con él y pasar página. No podía pasarse la vida entera con la ridícula idea de que algún día se fijaría en ella y decidiría que tenía que hacerla suya. Se embebió en su imagen con ansia, como una adicta a la espera de su siguiente dosis o como si hubiera pasado demasiado tiempo sin tomarla.

Él era el hombre cuya presencia llenaba cualquier habitación en la que se encontrara. Su pelo rubio y corto estaba arreglado con los mínimos productos, solo los justos para darle ese aspecto caro y sofisticado. Tenía esa presencia de chico malo que volvía locas a todas las mujeres, además de esa actitud de «todo me importa una mierda».

Todo lo que Naruto quería lo conseguía.

La seguridad en sí mismo y su arrogancia eran dos cosas que le atraían de él. Bueno, que siempre le habían atraído de él. Era incapaz de luchar contra la atracción que sentía y Dios sabía que lo había intentado durante años, pero su obsesión parecía no mostrar ningún signo de rendición.

—Sakura —dijo con voz grave—. No sabía que vendrías. Gaara no me dijo nada.

—No lo sabe —contestó ella con una sonrisa—. Decidí darle una sorpresa. Por cierto, ¿dónde está que no lo veo?

Un ligero desasosiego se instaló en los ojos de Naruto.

—Se tuvo que ir. No estoy seguro de si volverá.

Su sonrisa desapareció.

—Oh —bajó la mirada tímidamente—. Supongo que he desperdiciado un precioso vestido para nada.

Naruto deslizó la mirada vagamente por todo su cuerpo. Ella se sintió como si la hubiera desnudado sin apenas esfuerzo.

—Es un vestido precioso.

—Probablemente debería irme. No tiene mucho sentido que me quede si Gaara no está.

—Te puedes quedar conmigo —soltó él de repente.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

Naruto nunca había hecho nada por pasar tiempo con ella. De hecho, parecía como que intentaba evitarla, y eso era más que suficiente para acomplejarla.

Aunque también había sido atento con ella. Le enviaba regalos en ocasiones especiales y se aseguraba de que tuviera todo lo que necesitaba —que no era porque Gaara la hubiera descuidado alguna vez—, pero nunca había intentado pasar más de unos pocos momentos en su presencia.

—¿Quieres bailar? —le preguntó él.

Ella se le quedó mirando perpleja mientras se preguntaba dónde estaba el verdadero Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto no bailaba.

Bueno, sabía bailar, pero raramente lo hacía.

La pista de baile estaba abarrotada de parejas. Algunas eran mayores y otras de la edad de Naruto. No vio a nadie de su misma edad, aunque si lo pensaba fríamente la mayoría de los invitados eran de una clase superrica y muy elegante a la que la mayoría de los jóvenes de veinticuatro años ni siquiera pertenecía.

—Eh, claro —dijo ella.

¿Por qué no? Se hallaba en la fiesta tras haberse pasado dos horas arreglándose. ¿Por qué desperdiciar un vestido maravilloso y unos zapatos increíbles?

Él colocó la mano en su espalda, gesto que para Sakura fue como si la hubiera marcado. Apenas pudo reprimir un escalofrío mientras la guiaba hasta el área reservada para bailar. Bailar con él era una muy mala idea lo mirara como lo mirase. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a superar su encaprichamiento si continuaba buscando su compañía?

Pero vamos, ni soñando iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad de estar entre sus brazos, aunque solo fuera por unos pocos minutos. Unos pocos minutos que serían impresionantes y gloriosos. La sensual melodía del saxofón mezclado con la vibración del piano y los graves sonidos de un contrabajo conformaban la música que invadía las venas de Sakura cuando Naruto la deslizó entre sus brazos. Era embriagadora y cautivadora, y la hacía sentir como si estuviera en medio de un sueño de lo más vívido.

La mano de Naruto se deslizó por su espalda hasta colocarla justo en la parte que no cubría la tela del vestido por su corte escotado. El tejido desaparecía justo encima de sus nalgas, lo que ella consideraba una provocación seductora que no había estado muy segura de llevar. Ahora se alegraba considerablemente de haberlo hecho.

—Es una maldita suerte que Gaara no esté aquí —dijo Naruto.

Ella ladeó la cabeza y alzó la mirada confusa.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque le daría un ataque al corazón si te viera con ese vestido. Que no es que tenga tela suficiente como para llamarlo vestido, de todos modos

Ella sonrió y el hoyuelo se le marcó mucho más en la mejilla.

—Bueno, pero como Gaara no está aquí, no puede decirme nada, ¿verdad?

—No, pero y o sí —soltó inopinadamente.

Su sonrisa entonces desapareció.

—No necesito tener dos hermanos mayores, Naruto. Te aseguro que con uno tengo más que suficiente.

Él entrecerró los ojos y sus labios quedaron sin expresión.

—No tengo ninguna intención de ser tu maldito hermano mayor.

Ella le lanzó entonces una mirada herida. Si pasar tiempo con ella era tanta lata, ¿por qué se le había acercado? ¿Por qué no había continuado con lo que había estado haciendo durante todo ese maldito tiempo y la había ignorado?

Sakura retrocedió y provocó que el cálido hormigueo que sentía en la piel por haber estado tan cerca de él, por haber tenido sus brazos rodeándola y por haber sentido sus manos encima de su cuerpo lentamente se fuera disipando. No tendría que haber ido a la inauguración. Había sido estúpido y poco inteligente.

Lo único que tendría que haber hecho era llamar a Gaara y ahora no se encontraría de pie, en el centro de la pista de baile, avergonzada por culpa del rechazo de Naruto.

Los ojos de Naruto se entrecerraron de nuevo mientras asimilaba su reacción. Luego suspiró, se giró de repente y casi se la llevó a rastras hasta la terraza. Las puertas estaban abiertas, por lo que el aire fresco de la noche entraba en la estancia.

Entonces Naruto salió y la arropó bajo su brazo de forma protectora. Estaba de nuevo entre sus brazos, envuelta en su calor.

Sakura podía hasta olerlo, y, dios, olía increíblemente bien.

Él no dejó de andar hasta que estuvieron bien alejados de la puerta y entre las sombras que proporcionaba el saliente. Las luces de la ciudad titilaban y deslumbraban el cielo, y los sonidos del tráfico en la distancia rompían el silencio y la calma.

Durante un largo momento se dedicó simplemente a mirarla fijamente, y ella se preguntó qué era lo que había hecho que lo había ofendido tanto. Su olor, un toque a especias, pero sin ser muy fuerte, la provocaba. La colonia que llevaba armonizaba con su personalidad, complementaba su olor natural a la vez que le daba ese toque tentador a hombre, a fuerza, a bosque, a aire libre y a sofisticación.

—A la mierda —murmuró Naruto.

Era un sonido de resignación, como si estuviera rindiéndose a alguna fuerza desconocida. Antes de que ella pudiera responder, él la atrajo hasta atraparla contra su duro pecho.

La boca de Sakura se entreabrió de la sorpresa y soltó un pequeño suspiro.

Sus labios estaban tan cerca de los de él que era más bien un tormento. Podía sentir su respiración y advertir el latido que se le había formado en la sien. Tenía la mandíbula fuertemente apretada como si se estuviera conteniendo a sí mismo. Pero entonces pareció perder la batalla. Estampó su boca en la de ella de forma firme y acalorada… realmente exigente.

Y, oh, Dios, a ella le encantaba.

La lengua de Naruto presionó contra sus labios de forma sensual y ardiente y se deslizó sobre la de ella al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba el paladar juguetonamente y se arremolinaba alrededor de su lengua en un delicado baile a dos.

Él no solo la besó, sino que la devoró.

La poseyó con solo un beso.

En ese pequeño período de tiempo, ella pertenecía por completo a Naruto Namikaze. Cualquier otro hombre que la hubiera besado se había quedado inevitablemente entre las sombras.

Sakura suspiró y se permitió derretirse por entero entre sus brazos. De repente no sentía ninguna estructura ósea en su cuerpo, solo buscaba más.

Más.

Más de él.

Más de su calor, de sus caricias y de su boca pecaminosa.

Era todo lo que ella había podido soñar y más. Sus fantasías e imaginación no eran nada en comparación con la realidad. Naruto le rozó los labios con los dientes y los mordió con ganas. La punzada de dolor que sintió era suficiente como para decirle quién era el que estaba a cargo de la situación. Pero entonces él suavizó sus movimientos y reemplazó sensualmente los dientes por la lengua, a lo que le siguieron pequeños y suaves besos sobre todo el arco de su boca.

—Que me cuelguen, pero he querido hacer esto desde hace muchísimo tiempo —dijo con voz rasposa.

Sakura estaba estupefacta.

Sus piernas le temblaban y rezó para que no se desplomara contra el suelo por culpa de los tacones que llevaba. Nada la podía haber preparado para lo que acababa de pasar. Naruto Namikaze la había besado. Bueno, no solo la había besado, sino que la había arrastrado literalmente hasta la terraza y la había arrollado allí mismo. Los labios aún le hormigueaban debido a la sensual invasión.

Estaba mareada. Completamente borracha. Era como estar totalmente intoxicada. Colocada. Y ella no había bebido tanto, por lo que supo perfectamente bien que no estaba reaccionando al alcohol. Era a él, simple y llanamente.

Naruto era letal para sus sentidos.

—Deja de mirarme así, como si esto te fuera a meter en serios problemas — gruñó Naruto.

Si se refería a la clase de problemas excitantes que ella sospechaba, no le importaría lo más mínimo.

-¿Cómo te estoy mirando? -Le preguntó ella con voz ronca.

-Como si quisieras que te arreglen el cuerpo ese vestido que llevas por excusa, y te follara aquí mismo en la terraza.

Sakura tragó la saliva con fuerza.

Probablemente era mejor no decir nada, aún no estaba completamente seguro de lo que acababa de pasar. Sus sentidos se tambalean y no terminan de hacerse a la idea de que Naruto Namikaze la acababa de besar y había hablado de tirársela en la misma terraza del hotel.

Él se acercó de nuevo a Sakura hasta que su calor la consumió y la engulló. El latido de su corazón en el cuello era inusual y su respiración, irregular y tensa.

-Ven a verme mañana, Sakura. A mi oficina. A las diez.

-¿P-por qué? -Tartamudeó Sakura.

Su expresión era dura y sus ojos brillaban con una fiereza que ella no supo interpretar.

-Porque te he dicho que lo hagas.

Los ojos se abrieron como platos, pero él, a continuación, la cogió de la mano y la puerta hasta la entrada del salón. No se paró ni una vez, sino que lo siguió hasta llegar al hotel.

Sakura hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos por mantener el ritmo de sus pasos decididos mientras que los tacones repiqueteaban contra el pulido del suelo de mármol. Su mente era un completo frenesí.

\- Naruto, ¿adónde vamos?

Salieron y se hicieron un gesto a su portero, que se precipitó hacia donde ellos se encontraban nada más ver a Naruto. Unos segundos más tarde, un coche negro y elegante se detuvo justo en la entrada y Naruto la metió dentro.

Él se quedó de pie, inclinado hacia delante de manera que podría ver el interior del coche mientras agarraba la puerta con fuerza.

-Te vas a ir a casa y te vas a quitar ese maldito vestido -le dijo-. Y mañana llegó a venir a mi oficina a las diez - Naruto comenzó a cerrar la puerta, pero luego cambió de parecer y volvió a inclinarse para mirarla fijamente otra vez-. Y, Sakura, espero por tu bien que estés allí.


	3. capitulo 2

**Capítulo 2**

—Déjame ver si lo he pillado bien. Nos dejaste tiradas a mí y a las chicas en la discoteca para poder ir a esa aburrida gran inauguración del hotel de tu hermano, y, mientras estabas allí, Naruto Namikaze te arrastró hasta la terraza, te besó, y luego te envió derechita a casa con explícitas instrucciones de que estuvieras en su oficina esta mañana a las diez.

Sakura se repantigó en el sofá que estaba enfrente de su compañera de piso y mejor amiga, Ino, y se restregó los ojos en un intento de deshacerse de esa niebla que la acechaba. No había dormido nada en toda la noche.

¿Cómo podía? Naruto le había dado la vuelta a todo su mundo y, ahora, las diez de la mañana se le estaban echando encima y no tenía ni idea de qué era lo que se suponía que debía hacer.

—Sí. Básicamente, eso fue —respondió Sakura.

Ino hizo una mueca exagerada con los labios y se dio aire con una mano.

—Y yo que pensaba que no podía ser posible que te lo pasaras tan bien como nosotras. Pero vamos, yo te puedo asegurar que a mí no me ha besado ningún multimillonario buenorro.

—Pero ¿por qué? —preguntó Sakura con voz inquieta debido a la frustración. Era una pregunta que se había hecho a sí misma repetidas veces durante su vigilia.

¿Por qué la había besado? ¿Por qué la quería ver ahora cuando parecía haber pasado tanto tiempo evitándola?

No había sido una petición.

Aunque, bueno, había que tener en cuenta que Naruto Namikaze nunca pedía nada.

Él daba órdenes y esperaba resultados.

Sakura no sabía qué decía eso de ella, pero encontraba ese rasgo de su personalidad excitante. La estremecía y la ponía muy caliente por dentro.

Ino puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te desea, nena. ¿Y por qué no iba a hacerlo? Eres joven y estás buenísima. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que has estado en sus fantasías una o dos veces a lo largo de todos estos años.

Sakura arrugó la nariz.

—Haces que suene muy mal.

—Oh, por el amor de Dios. ¿Acaso no lo has deseado desde que eras una adolescente? Y es cierto que él nunca se dejó llevar por sus deseos. Pero tienes veinticuatro años ahora, no dieciséis. Hay una gran diferencia.

—Ojalá supiera lo que quiere —dijo Sakura con la preocupación haciéndose evidente en su voz.

—Si todavía te estás preguntando eso después de que te amenazara con follarte en la terraza, es que no hay esperanza para ti —dijo Ino con exasperación.

Miró entonces su reloj de manera exagerada y luego levantó la vista en dirección a Sakura para dedicarle a su amiga una mirada mordaz.

—Cariño, tienes menos de una hora para arreglarte antes de que te tengas que ir. Te sugiero que te levantes del sofá y vayas a ponerte estupenda.

—No sé ni siquiera qué ponerme —murmuró Sakura.

Ino sonrió.

—Yo sí. Vamos, que tienes a un hombre al que deslumbrar.

¿Deslumbrar? Sakura se quería reír. Si alguien estaba deslumbrada, era ella.

Estaba tan confundida por los hechos de la noche anterior que iba a ser un completo desastre andante cuando entrara, o si lograba entrar, en la oficina de Naruto.

…

…

….

Naruto manoseó con los dedos el contrato que había sacado y se quedó con la mirada fija en la primera página mientras contemplaba mentalmente en silencio el camino exacto que quería tomar con Sakura.

Era nuevo para él pasar tiempo reflexionando sobre cómo iba a hacerse cargo de la situación. Naruto solo hacía las cosas de una manera: iba directo al grano.

Trataba todas sus relaciones personales de la misma manera que dirigía su negocio. No había espacio para las emociones, ni siquiera en una relación.

Ya lo habían pillado con los pantalones bajados una vez —completamente por sorpresa, si quería ser cruelmente honesto consigo mismo— y se había jurado que ya no volvería a pasar ni una vez más.

No había nada como volverse un completo idiota por una mujer cuando se había confiado en ella para asegurarse de que nunca más volvería a tropezar en la misma piedra. Eso no significaba que se hubiera propuesto no volver a acercarse a una mujer; le gustaban demasiado. Le encantaba tener a una mujer sumisa entre sus manos y bajo su tutelaje.

Pero su estrategia había cambiado.

La forma en que lidiaba con ellas había cambiado.

No había tenido elección.

Pero Sakura… No podía pretender que no era diferente a cualquier otra mujer que hubiera tenido antes, porque lo era.

No era otra cara femenina a la que podía mirar con afecto en la distancia y sin implicarse demasiado. Las mujeres con las que él elegía estar sabían bien de qué iba el tema. Sabían qué era lo que se esperaba de ellas y lo que podían esperar a cambio.

Sakura era la hermana pequeña de Gaara. Y yendo mucho más allá, era la muchacha a la que había visto crecer.

Joder, había asistido a su graduación del instituto.

Recordaba cómo le había gruñido a su pareja para el baile cuando el capullo fue a recogerla a casa. También recordaba lo mucho que había disfrutado al ver cómo el chico se asustó cuando él, Gaara y Sasuke le habían dicho claramente lo que podría pasar si no la respetaba en todo momento.

La había visto cuando había visitado a Gaara en vacaciones y cuando terminó el instituto.

Había ido incluso a su graduación de la universidad.

Esa vez había sido un infierno para él ya que Sakura se había convertido en una mujer deslumbrante. Ya no tenía ese aspecto de niña joven e inocente y no se quería ni imaginar cuántos amantes había tenido, eso solo conseguiría cabrearlo.

Pero bueno, no es que estuviera preocupado por ellos de todas formas, porque estaban en su pasado y ahí es donde se iban a quedar.

Sakura no lo sabía todavía, pero iba a ser suya.

Él aún no tenía muy claro en su mente lo directo que debería comunicarle su proposición. Ella era diferente. Más joven, sí, pero también más callada, y quizás hasta más cándida. O a lo mejor solo era su percepción.

¿Quién sabía realmente lo que hacía cuando no estaba bajo el ojo controlador de Gaara? Sin importar cómo decidiera dirigirse a ella, tenía que ser con finura y de manera que no la agobiara por completo ni la asustara sin que pudiera siquiera explicárselo todo bien.

Porque ni por asomo iba a rendirse o a aceptar un «no» por respuesta cuando por fin había decidido mover ficha. Y luego también estaba el maldito problema llamado Gaara.

Ese era un factor que aún no había solucionado, pero en el que no tenía sentido preocuparse ahora cuando todavía no había captado la atención de Sakura.

Tendría que lidiar con Gaara más tarde.

Un golpe en la puerta hizo que Naruto levantara la mirada furiosamente.

Sus instrucciones para la recepcionista de HCM habían sido claras: no quería que nadie lo molestara. Y aún quedaba todavía más de una hora para que Sakura llegara.

Gaara y Sasuke entraron tranquilamente por la puerta y el enfado de Naruto solo aumentó.

¿Qué narices estaban haciendo hoy en la oficina?

Se suponía que tenían que estar subidos en un avión en dirección a California para reunirse con un contratista y discutir los planes para un nuevo resort. Los tres hombres viajaban mucho, y a menudo se repartían las tareas de supervisión de proyectos nacionales e internacionales.

Tenían varios en diferentes fases de trabajo en este momento, incluido el hotel del que iban a hablar en California, otro que aún estaba en fase de planificación en París y un posible lugar en el Caribe para un resort de lujo.

Sin embargo, últimamente, Naruto se había quedado en Nueva York supervisando los últimos detalles del Bentley, su nuevo hotel de lujo en Union Square. Él era el que cerraba las ventas. Era demasiado obsesivo como para confiarles siquiera a sus mejores amigos esa tarea.

Gaara y Sasuke eran los intermediarios, como Naruto los llamaba.

Y aunque los tres trabajaban conjuntamente en la sociedad anónima, Naruto se encargaba de iniciar los proyectos, de sacarlos a licitación y de obtener hasta el último detalle a su gusto. Luego Gaara y Sasuke supervisaban y se aseguraban de que la construcción comenzara y de que las cosas funcionaran bien sin problemas.

Y entonces Naruto volvía de nuevo para darle los últimos retoques. Era un acuerdo que los beneficiaba a los tres bastante bien. Además, todos lidiaban con las operaciones diarias y la gerencia de los hoteles y resorts.

Los tres habían sido amigos desde la universidad. Si lo pensaba bien, no estaba siquiera seguro de qué fue lo que los unió además del alcohol, las fiestas de fraternidad y la cantidad de chicas que los perseguían. Simplemente habían congeniado bien desde el principio e hicieron buenas migas.

Las cosas se le habían complicado a Gaara cuando sus padres murieron en un accidente de coche y había tenido que asumir la responsabilidad de una hermana mucho más pequeña que él, pero Naruto y Sasuke se unieron a él y le ofrecieron su apoyo.

Nunca hubieran permitido que lo hiciera solo.

Un tiempo después, fueron Sasuke y Gaara los que lo apoyaron a él durante su público y conflictivo divorcio.

Quizá, de alguna manera, Sakura era bastante responsable del fuerte vínculo que había entre los tres. Lo cual era irónico puesto que también podría ser el fin de la relación si Naruto no sabía lidiar bien con la situación.

—¿Qué es lo que te ha puesto de mala leche esta mañana? —dijo Sasuke arrastrando las palabras mientras se dejaba caer en una de las sillas ante la mesa de Naruto.

Gaara se sentó en la otra, más callado y ligeramente menos irreverente que Sasuke.

Sí, Gaara y Sasuke eran las dos únicas personas que consideraba amigas en el verdadero sentido de la palabra. Confiaba en ellos —las únicas personas en las que confiaba— y tenían su lealtad, que era algo que no ofrecía tan ciegamente a nadie.

Gaara era el más callado de los dos, mientras que Sasuke era el guaperas encantador que atraía a las mujeres como moscas.

Naruto estaba convencido de que era la combinación de los dos la que hacía que las mujeres se volvieran un poco locas. Desde luego había una larga cola de mujeres que se mostraban dispuestas para hacer un trío con los dos.

Sasuke siempre estaba en la vanguardia. Al ser abierto y el rey del flirteo, hacía que las mujeres se quedaran sin aliento y revoloteando a su alrededor.

Naruto sabía de primera mano cómo funcionaba el encanto de Sasuke y cómo las afectaba.

Gaara, no obstante, simplemente se quedaba detrás, observándolas con esos ojos aguamarina y ese comportamiento retraído.

Las mujeres lo encontraban un reto y quizá porque consideraban a Sasuke una conquista medianamente fácil, siempre iban tras Gaara con determinación solo para descubrir que era inalcanzable.

Los tres hombres tenían sus perversiones y no sentían remordimientos por ello, lo cual fue otro de sus descubrimientos durante sus años de universidad. Habían conseguido el suficiente dinero y habían llegado a tal nivel de éxito que habían ido más allá de lo que ninguno de ellos se podía haber llegado a imaginar nunca.

No tenían ningún problema en encontrar compañeras de sexo dispuestas, o incluso para una relación más larga, siempre y cuando las mujeres supieran de qué iba el asunto.

Era un acuerdo sobreentendido entre los tres.

Ellos jugaban duro, pero vivían libres, especialmente tras la debacle del matrimonio de Naruto.

De la misma forma que Naruto y Sasuke habían apoyado a Gaara cuando este tuvo que hacerse cargo de Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara habían sido una ilimitada fuente de ayuda y sostén para Naruto cuando Shion se divorció de él.

También habían sido sus acérrimos defensores cuando Shion había lanzado acusaciones sin fundamento contra él, que habían dañado su reputación tanto personal como profesional para siempre.

Hasta el día de hoy, Naruto aún no entendía qué era lo que había hecho que Shion se volviera contra él, pero siempre les estaría agradecido a Gaara y a Sasuke por su apoyo incondicional durante los peores meses de su vida.

¿Había sido el mejor marido?

A lo mejor no, pero sí que le había dado a Shion todo lo que él pensó que quería y deseaba.

Sus perversiones sexuales eran consensuadas, él nunca la había forzado a hacer nada que ella no deseara hacer también, así que el simple hecho de recordar las acusaciones de Shion aún lo ponía furioso.

Lo habían crucificado en los medios de comunicación y en el juicio por su divorcio, mientras que Shion había salido de todo el asunto como la víctima de un cabrón manipulador y abusador.

Desde entonces, no había entrado en ninguna otra relación sin tener documentos legales y de completa privacidad firmados por ambas partes. Era posible que algunos lo vieran un tanto extremo, o incluso ridículo, pero tenía demasiado que perder como para volver a arriesgarse a tener otra Shion yendo detrás de él.

—Se suponía que vosotros dos teníais que estar en un avión de camino a California —dijo Naruto con impaciencia.

Gaara entrecerró los ojos.

—Nos vamos dentro de media hora. El piloto nos llamó diciendo que había un problema mecánico con el avión. Lo más temprano que podemos despegar es a las once, cuando el hombre pueda conseguir otro avión con combustible y haya presentado los planes de vuelo.

Naruto hizo un cálculo mental.

Los dos se habrían ido mucho antes de que Sakura llegara.

Solo esperaba que ella no fuera del tipo de mujer super puntual que llegaba temprano a todas partes. Por mucho que él fuera un maniático del tiempo y odiara a la gente que no era puntual, esta era una excepción que estaba dispuesto a pasar por alto.

Bajo el escritorio, los puños de Naruto se abrían y cerraban en puños una y otra vez.

Sakura había sido lo único que había ocupado su mente desde que había entrado en el gran salón del hotel la noche anterior. Ahora que se estaba permitiendo pensar en ella como algo más que la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo, una crispación que desafiaba a la lógica lo consumía.

Naruto solo podía describir lo que sentía como… impaciencia.

Expectación.

La adrenalina recorría sus venas; Sakura había revuelto su mundo perfectamente ordenado y le estaba dando la vuelta sin parar.

Apenas podía esperar a tenerla bajo su mano y dirección; la sangre se le calentaba solo de pensar en ello.

Dios, se ponía duro solo de pensar en ella y estaba sentado justo enfrente de sus dos mejores amigos.

El concepto de peligroso no empezaba siquiera a describirlo.

Solo esperaba que los dos se quedaran justo donde estaban y no se dieran cuenta. Y sabiendo que, si no sacaba el tema, Gaara le haría muchas más preguntas sobre por qué no lo había mencionado antes, lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:

—Te perdiste a Sakura anoche en la inauguración.

Gaara se enderezó en la silla con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estuvo allí?

Naruto asintió.

—Te quería dar una sorpresa. Llegó un poco más tarde de que desaparecierais con la morena.

Gaara soltó una maldición y suspiró exageradamente con disgusto.

—Mierda. No tenía ni idea de que tuviera planeado ir. Ojalá me lo hubiera dicho. Me habría asegurado de estar allí. ¿Qué pasó? ¿Hablaste con ella? ¿Se quedó mucho tiempo?

—Me hice cargo de ella —dijo Naruto de forma casual—. Le dije que te tuviste que ir. Bailé una pieza con ella y luego la mandé a casa en coche. Habrías tenido un ataque al corazón de haberla visto con lo que llevaba puesto.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke se arquearon en una sonrisa.

—Nuestra pequeña Sakura está creciendo.

Gaara le gruñó.

—Cierra la puta boca, tío —entonces volvió a mirar a Naruto—. Gracias por cuidar de Sakura. No es el mejor sitio para ella, especialmente si tienes razón sobre lo que llevaba puesto. Entre toda la panda de viejos verdes que están buscando alejarse de sus mujeres, Sakura habría sido como el Santo Grial. Ni de coña van a apuntarse otro tanto con ella.

Naruto debería haberse sentido culpable, pero él ya sabía que iba a ir al infierno por todo lo que tenía planeado hacerle a Sakura y por lo que había pensado para ella.

Ella no iba a ser otra más en su vida, así que podía dejar de lado toda inquietud que el comentario enfadado de Gaara le hubiera provocado.

El interfono de Naruto sonó.

—Señor Namikaze, una tal señorita Tsuchi acaba de llegar y pregunta por el señor Haruno y el señor Uchiha.

Naruto arqueó las cejas.

—¿Os lleváis a la morena a California?

Sasuke sonrió.

—Joder, claro. Hará que el viaje se haga mucho más corto.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

—Déjala entrar, Sara.

Un momento después, la preciosa morena con la que Naruto había visto a Gaara y Sasuke la noche anterior entró en la oficina. Los altos tacones que llevaba repiqueteaban en el suelo de mármol hasta que se silenciaron una vez hubo pisado la alfombra.

Sasuke estiró uno de sus brazos y la mujer se sentó cómodamente en su regazo con las piernas rozando a Gaara.

Gaara posó una mano en su pantorrilla y la deslizó posesivamente en dirección norte hasta llegar a su rodilla sin mirarla en ningún momento. Era como si solo le estuviera recordando que, al menos por el momento, ella era suya.

Naruto no pudo evitar hacer comparaciones entre la mujer que estaba sentada en el regazo de Sasuke y Sakura, lo cual era estúpido dado que una no estaba a la misma altura de la otra. Esta mujer era mayor, tenía más experiencia y sabía muy bien cuál era el tema que tenía con Gaara y Sasuke.

Sakura no tenía ni idea de lo que Naruto estaba pensando para ella, y tendría suerte si no salía corriendo y gritando de su oficina.

En el pasado, a Naruto no le habría importado lo más mínimo la escena que tenía ahora mismo frente a él. No era nada raro que Gaara y Sasuke trajeran a una mujer a sus oficinas. Pero hoy estaba desesperado por que se fueran.

No quería que Sakura estuviera más incómoda de lo necesario y estaba más que claro que no quería a Gaara al tanto de lo que tenía en mente para su hermana pequeña. Naruto deslizó la mirada exageradamente a su reloj y luego volvió a alzarla para mirar a Sasuke, que tenía el brazo alrededor de la voluptuosa mujer.

Joder, ni siquiera se habían molestado en presentársela, lo cual era señal de que no tenían previsto tenerla con ellos durante mucho tiempo.

—¿El coche os recoge aquí? —preguntó Naruto.

—¿Te estamos molestando? —inquirió Gaara.

Naruto se reclinó hacia su silla y se obligó a poner cara de aburrimiento.

—Solo tengo muchos correos electrónicos y mensajes que debo atender y me gustaría ponerme al día. Ayer no pude terminar de hacer absolutamente nada con todos los detalles de última hora de los que me tuve que hacer cargo para la inauguración.

Sasuke resopló.

—Haces que suene como si nos estuvieras intentando echar en cara que Gaara y yo estuviéramos notablemente ausentes y no tuvieras más remedio que hacerte cargo de todo tú solo. Pero ya sabemos lo controlador que eres, así que no tenía mucho sentido que Gaara o yo intentáramos ayudarte cuando el universo se desmorona si no lo tienes todo organizado como tú quieres.

—Cabrón obsesivo —dijo Gaara mostrándose de acuerdo con Sasuke.

La morena se rio tontamente y el sonido molestó a Naruto.

Ella podría ser mayor que Sakura, y podría tener más experiencia, pero él no recordaba que Sakura se hubiera reído nunca como una estúpida adolescente.

—Salid de mi despacho de una puta vez —dijo Naruto con el ceño fruncido—. A diferencia de vosotros dos, yo tengo trabajo que hacer. Llevad vuestros culos hasta California y planificarlo todo con el contratista. Tenemos que estar seguros de que empezamos a construir a tiempo. No quiero tener una bandada de inversores enfadados detrás de mí cuando me he pasado los últimos meses lamiéndoles el culo para traerlos a nuestro terreno.

—¿He fallado alguna vez? —le preguntó Sasuke en tono burlón.

Naruto movió su mano en un gesto despectivo.

No, Sasuke nunca había fallado, y Naruto no estaba preocupado por eso.

Los tres formaban un buen equipo. Sus puntos fuertes y débiles se los complementaban unos a otros muy bien. HCM no era solamente un negocio. Era una sociedad anónima que había nacido de la amistad de los tres hombres y de una increíble lealtad.

Justo lo que Naruto iba a poner a prueba porque estaba obsesionado con la hermana pequeña de Gaara.

Que lo ahorcaran si eso no estaba mal.

Por suerte, Gaara se levantó y deslizó la mano por la pierna de la mujer. La levantó del regazo de Sasuke y la colocó cómodamente entre los dos mientras caminaban a la vez hasta la puerta del despacho de Naruto.

Gaara se detuvo y se dio la vuelta un momento. Tenía el ceño fruncido.

—Intentaré llamar a Sakura antes de irme, ¿pero puedes echarle un ojo mientras estoy fuera? Asegúrate de que esté bien y de que no necesita nada. Siento mucho no haber estado anoche allí con ella.

Naruto asintió ligeramente con cuidado de mantener controlada la expresión de su rostro.

—Me ocuparé de ello.

—Gracias, tío. Ya hablaremos cuando estemos en la otra costa.

—Mantenme informado de cómo van yendo las cosas —dijo Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió.

—Loco controlador.

Naruto le enseñó el dedo corazón y, a continuación, él y Gaara salieron de la oficina con su última conquista situada entre ambos.

Naruto se reclinó de nuevo en su silla y volvió a bajar la mirada hacia su reloj.

El alivio tomó posesión de su cuerpo cuando vio que aún tenía media hora más antes de que Sakura llegara.

Y Gaara y Sasuke ya estarían bien lejos para entonces.


	4. capitulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Sakura se bajó del taxi en la Quinta Avenida, ya que solo tendría que dar un pequeño paseo hasta el edificio que albergaba las oficinas de HCM, y suspiró por el buen tiempo que hacía. El viento le alborotaba el pelo y daba indicios del fresco que para la fecha en la que estaban era poco más que inevitable. Los días se estaban volviendo más fríos mientras el otoño se iba y dejaba paso al invierno.

Naruto vivía muy cerquita, en el número 400 de la Quinta Avenida, en una moderna urbanización residencial de lujo, mientras que Jace vivía en el Upper West Side, mucho más cerca de Sakura. Sin embargo, ella estaba segura de ser la razón por la que Gaara nunca se había mudado más cerca de su oficina.

Y luego estaba Sasuke, que vivía en el número 1 de Morton Square, con vistas al río Hudson. Se precipitó hasta el rascacielos que albergaba el HCM y sacó rápidamente el pase de seguridad para poder dirigirse hacia el torno que llevaba a los ascensores.

Gaara le había dado el pase cuando le hizo una visita guiada por las oficinas de HCM unos cuantos años atrás, pero apenas lo había usado ya que siempre que venía estaba con él. Por lo que ella sabía, esa cosa podría haber dejado de funcionar, y entonces tendría que identificarse con los de seguridad para que la dejaran pasar.

Solo que, antes de perder todo ese tiempo, a lo mejor se acobardaba, daba media vuelta y se iba.

Afortunadamente, no tuvo ningún problema. Bajó la mirada hacia su reloj cuando el abarrotado ascensor llegó, accedió a él y se colocó como pudo al fondo ya que mucha más gente empujaba para entrar.

Eran las diez menos cinco y odiaba llegar tarde.

Y no es que ahora llegara tarde —al menos no todavía—, pero Sakura era una de esas personas a las que siempre les gustaba llegar temprano. Se ponía nerviosa si no lo hacía, y llegar con tan poco tiempo de antelación la había puesto ansiosa.

No tenía nada que ver con que estuviera tan empeñada en obedecer la orden de Naruto, tampoco es que él fuera a querer su cabeza si llegaba tarde. Pero había habido algo en su voz que la hacía mostrarse recelosa de llevarle la contraria.

Y si era honesta consigo misma, estaba loca por saber por qué le había dicho que acudiera a la cita de forma tan imperiosa. Ino la había precipitado hacia la ducha y la había vestido después como si Sakura fuera una niña que no tuviera ni idea de qué llevar ni de cómo vestirse.

Tras elegir unos vaqueros que se le ceñían en cada curva, cogió un top y una camiseta ancha que se le caía por un hombro, le llegaba por la cintura y dejaba a la vista una diminuta parte de su vientre si se movía bien. Le secó el largo cabello dándole volumen y ondeándole algunos mechones para darle una apariencia más alocada.

Ino juraba que melenas como la de Sakura volvían locos a los hombres, pero esta última no tenía muy claro que quisiera volver loco a Naruto.

Sí, había estado más de una vez en sus fantasías adolescentes —y adultas—, pero, ahora que se había acercado a ella de forma más personal, sentía un inmenso poder que radiaba de él. La había intimidado y le había hecho pensárselo dos veces antes de decidir si podría algún día manejar a un hombre como él.

Sakura apenas se había puesto maquillaje; no era que no llevara, sino que de alguna forma arreglarse demasiado para esta reunión misteriosa con Naruto parecía… desesperado, como si llevara una señal de neón en la cara que dejara claro cuáles eran sus intenciones y sus deseos.

¿Y si se trataba de un encuentro completamente mundano? ¿No se sentiría como una completa idiota si iba vestida para seducirlo y luego se daba cuenta de que solo quería saber cómo estaba?

De todas formas, ¿quién narices sabía lo que él estaba pensando?

Naruto no era de los que iban contando sus pensamientos y sentimientos al mundo. Justo cuando quedaba un minuto para las diez, Sakura salió del ascensor y se apresuró hacia la recepción de HCM.

Sara, la recepcionista, le sonrió y saludó a Sakura mientras se acercaba. Mia no tuvo tiempo de decidir si estaba loca por haber aceptado acudir a la cita, ni de serenarse y calmarse antes de lanzarse a los lobos.

Apenas tenía un minuto para entrar en la oficina de Naruto.

—Había quedado con Naruto a las diez —dijo Sakura sin aliento.

—Le haré saber que has llegado —dijo Sara mientras cogía el teléfono.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, no muy segura de si él saldría a recepción a buscarla o de si era ella la que tendría que acudir a su despacho. Siempre que había venido a ver a Gaara, había ido directamente hasta allí, no había tenido que esperar como si tuviera una cita.

—Puedes ir a su despacho —le informó Sara.

Sakura se volvió rápidamente y asintió a la vez que respiraba hondo y se dirigía hacia el pasillo donde se encontraban los despachos.

Pasó por delante de la de Gaara y se encontró al final del pasillo, donde se encontraba el espacioso despacho de Naruto. Se detuvo un momento justo detrás de la puerta y bajó la mirada hacia los dedos del pie, con las uñas pintadas que sobresalían de los seductores zapatos de tacón alto que Ino le había sugerido.

De repente se sintió como la idiota más grande del universo.

Fuera lo que fuere que hubiera poseído a Naruto en la fiesta de la noche anterior, seguro que lo había malinterpretado por completo y ahora venía vestida con la única intención de seducirlo. Estaba a puntito de darse media vuelta y volver al ascensor tan rápido como los tacones le permitieran, cuando la puerta se abrió y Naruto Namikaze apareció detrás y se la quedó mirando con atención.

—Me preguntaba si habías cambiado de idea —le dijo.

Ella se sonrojó llena de culpabilidad y rezó por lo que más quería para que él no le pudiera leer los pensamientos. Lo más seguro era que la culpabilidad estuviera plasmada en todo su rostro.

—Estoy aquí —dijo valientemente a la vez que levantaba la barbilla y le devolvía la mirada.

Naruto retrocedió un paso y extendió el brazo.

—Pasa.

Ella volvió a coger aire y se adentró en la guarida del león.

Sakura ya había visto la oficina de Gabe una vez, años antes cuando Gaara la había llevado de visita por toda la planta que HCM ocupaba, pero había estado tan emocionada que todo permanecía borroso en su mente. Ahora sí que se detuvo a estudiar el interior de la oficina con agudo interés.

La estancia gritaba «elegancia» y «dinero» por los cuatro costados. El suelo estaba revestido de una sofisticada madera caoba y cubierto parcialmente por una elegante alfombra oriental. Los muebles eran oscuros como el cuero y tenían una apariencia antigua y pintoresca. Algunos cuadros decoraban tres de las paredes mientras que la cuarta estaba cubierta por una amplia biblioteca llena de una mezcla ecléctica de libros.

A Naruto le encantaba leer.

Gaara y Sasuke siempre se metían con él y lo llamaban «rata de biblioteca», pero esa era una pasión que Sakura y él compartían.

Cuando Naruto le regaló las pasadas Navidades los pendientes y la gargantilla que había llevado puestos la noche anterior, ella le había regalado a su vez una primera edición de una novela de Cormac McCarthy.

—Pareces nerviosa —dijo Naruto, adentrándose en sus pensamientos—No te voy a morder, Sakura. Al menos no todavía.

Ella levantó las cejas y Naruto le indicó con la mano que tomara asiento frente a su mesa. Movió la silla y le puso la mano en la espalda al mismo tiempo que se sentaba. Mantuvo la mano en su espalda por un rato más, logrando que a Sakura le entrara un escalofrío por el contraste del calor de su contacto con el ambiente.

Dejó que los dedos de la mano se deslizaran por su hombro antes de rodear su mesa y sentarse justo enfrente de ella. Durante un largo rato, él la miró fijamente hasta que el calor ascendió por el cuello de Sakura hasta llegar a sus mejillas.

Naruto no solo la miraba; la estaba devorando con los ojos.

—Querías verme —dijo ella en voz baja.

Una de las comisuras de los labios de Naruto se arqueó hacia arriba.

—Quiero hacer más que verte Sakura, Si solo quisiera verte, habría pasado más tiempo contigo anoche.

La respiración de Sakura salió de forma irregular por sus labios, y por un breve lapso de tiempo simplemente se olvidó de cómo respirar. Se relamió los labios y recorrió su labio inferior con la lengua, inquieta.

—. Por el amor de Dios, Sakura.

Sus ojos se agrandaron.

—¿Qué?

Las fosas nasales de Naruto se ensancharon y sus puños se cerraron encima de la mesa.

—Quiero que trabajes para mí.

De todas las cosas que Sakura había pensado que pudiera decir, esa precisamente no había sido una de ellas. Le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida, e intentó procesar el hecho de que Naruto acababa de ofrecerle un trabajo.

Dios, había estado a punto de cagarla enormemente. Sus mejillas se tensaron por la humillación que sentía.

—Ya tengo trabajo —le dijo ella—. Lo sabes.

Naruto le hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y un ruido de impaciencia salió de sus cuerdas vocales.

—Sabes perfectamente que no es un trabajo que esté a la altura de tus capacidades y de tu formación.

—No es que pretenda tenerlo para siempre —se defendió ella—. Los propietarios han sido muy buenos conmigo y están necesitados de personal, así que les prometí que me quedaría con ellos hasta que puedan contratar a otra persona.

Naruto le dedicó una mirada de impaciencia.

—¿Cuánto tiempo llevan diciéndote eso Sakura?

Ella se sonrojó y bajó la mirada ligeramente.

—Estás hecha para ser más que una simple dependienta en una confitería. Gaara no ha gastado todo ese dinero y tú no te has pasado todo ese tiempo en la universidad para servir dónuts.

—¡Yo nunca tuve la intención de que fuera algo permanente!

—Me alegro de escuchar eso. Preséntales tu dimisión y ven a trabajar para mí.

Naruto se recostó en su silla, mirándola con atención mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—¿Qué trabajo me estás ofreciendo exactamente?

—Serías mi asistente personal.

Solo por la forma en que había pronunciado las palabras, un escalofrío le recorrió todo el cuerpo. El énfasis que había puesto en «personal» no podía ser obviado.

—Tú no quieres asistentes personales —lo acusó—. Nunca has querido. Las odias.

—Es cierto que tú serás la primera en bastante tiempo. Confío en que demostrarás ser una empleada muy competente.

Ahora era el turno de Sakura para estudiarlo. Entrecerró los ojos y observó su intensa y taciturna expresión.

—¿Por qué? —le preguntó de forma abrupta—. ¿Qué es lo que quieres, Naruto? Y ya que estás, explícame lo que pasó anoche. Porque estoy completamente perdida.

La sonrisa que se formó en los labios de Naruto fue lenta y deliciosamente arrogante.

—Así que mi gatita tiene garras.

¿«Su» gatita?

A Mia no le pasó desapercibido el significado que tenía esa pequeña palabra.

—No juegues conmigo. Hay algo más. ¿Por qué quieres que trabaje para ti?

Su labio superior se frunció y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon mientras la miraba fijamente desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—Porque te deseo, Sakura.

De repente un silencio abrumador se instaló en la habitación, ahogando todo sonido excepto por el pulso errático que latía en sus oídos.

—No… entiendo.

Entonces, Naruto puso una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios que se deslizó sobre ella como la más suave de las sedas.

—Oh, yo creo que sí.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta y sintió mariposas revolotear dentro de su estómago. Esto no estaba ocurriendo, tenía que ser un sueño.

—Lo que sugieres no puede ser —dijo—. Si trabajo para ti… no podemos…

—¿No? —preguntó Naruto con sorna.

Se echó incluso más hacia atrás en su silla, indolente y seguro de sí mismo, a la vez que se giraba a un lado para poder estirar sus largas piernas.

—El propósito de que trabajes para mí es que de esa manera estarías conmigo a todas horas y yo podría tenerte cuando quisiera y como quisiera.

El cuerpo entero de Sakura se llenó entonces de calor mientras se movía inquieta en la silla y jugueteaba con las manos en su regazo.

—Esto es demasiado —confesó.

Era pobre, completamente pobre como respuesta, pero ¿qué era lo que se suponía que tenía que decir? Estaba totalmente boquiabierta.

El corazón se le iba a salir del pecho. Ella sabía que había mucho más que sus palabras. Había una riqueza de significados en esos oscuros ojos que la hacía sentirse perseguida… acosada.

—Ven aquí, Sakura.

La firme, pero gentil, orden disipó toda neblina de confusión. Los ojos de Sakura se agrandaron al mismo tiempo que se encontraban con los de él, y entonces se dio cuenta de que Naruto estaba esperando a que ella se le acercara.

Se levantó con las piernas débiles y se restregó las manos en los vaqueros en un intento de serenarse.

A continuación, Sakura dio ese primer paso y caminó alrededor de la mesa hasta llegar a la silla de ejecutivo donde él permanecía sentado.

Naruto alzó la mano y, una vez tuvo sus dedos entrelazados con los de ella, tiró de Sakura para que se sentara en su regazo. Esta aterrizó de forma incómoda, pero Naruto se estiró y la acomodó bien para que estuviera acurrucada contra su pecho y pegada justo contra su costado. Con la mano que le quedaba libre hundió los dedos en su cabello y entrelazó los nudillos con sus mechones mientras seguía sosteniéndole la mano con la otra.

—Esta relación que te estoy proponiendo no es tradicional —dijo—. No voy a hacer que te metas de lleno en el tema a ciegas y sin saber exactamente a lo que te estás enfrentando y lo que puedes esperar de ello.

—Muy considerado por tu parte —replicó ella con un tono seco.

Naruto le dio un ligero tirón de pelo.

—Pequeña atrevida —entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba directamente a los suyos.

Separó los dedos de los de ella y los llevó hasta sus labios para perfilar la boca de Sakura con la punta del dedo índice.

—Te quiero, Sakura. Y te voy a advertir ahora. Estoy muy acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiero.

—Así que quieres que trabaje para ti y me quieres… a mí. Físicamente, me refiero.

—Oh, sí —murmuró—. Está claro.

—Y esa relación que propones… ¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con que no es tradicional?

Naruto dudó por un instante.

—Te poseeré —dijo—, en cuerpo y alma. Me pertenecerás.

Oh, guau. Sonaba muy… fuerte.

Sakura no podía siquiera concebir la idea. La boca se le secó e intentó lamerse los labios, pero se lo pensó mejor al recordar la reacción de Naruto cuando lo había hecho momentos antes.

—Te guiaré en todo esto —dijo en un tono mucho más delicado—. No te voy a lanzar a los lobos. Seré paciente mientras aprendes la clase de relación que espero.

—No sé siquiera qué decir ahora —soltó Sakura.

Naruto deslizó su mano sobre el mentón de Sakura hasta llegar a su mejilla. Estaban a la misma altura mientras se miraban a los ojos, sus bocas se encontraban a pocos centímetros de distancia.

—Creo que ahora es cuando me dices las oportunidades que tengo —la animó Naruto—. ¿Me deseas tanto como yo te deseo a ti?

Oh, Dios.

¿Esto estaba ocurriendo de verdad? ¿Se atrevería a decir las palabras en voz alta?

Era como estar de pie en la cornisa de un rascacielos mirando hacia abajo, dándole el viento en toda la cara y sabiendo que, si daba un paso en falso, se caería en picado.

La boca de Naruto se le acercó, aunque no se detuvo en sus labios, sino que continuó rozándole la piel del mentón. Al llegar a la oreja, la mordió, y logró que a Sakura le entrara un escalofrío que le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

—Dime lo que quiero saber —le ordenó en un susurro ronco sobre la oreja.

—S. sí —contestó Sakura también con voz ronca.

—Sí, ¿qué?

—Sí, yo también te deseo.

La confesión salió como un suspiro, sus labios rehusaban admitirlo. No podía ni siquiera mirarlo a los ojos.

— Sakura, mírame.

Había algo en su tranquila voz autoritaria que la hacía obedecer y estar muy al tanto de su presencia, de él como hombre. Le hacía desearlo incluso más. Mia desvió su mirada hasta la de él y vio el fuego que reflejaban sus ojos.

Naruto agarró su pelo de nuevo y tironeó de él ligeramente mientras jugaba con los rizos.

—Tengo un contrato —dijo—. Cubre cada detalle de la relación que propongo. Quiero que lo leas con detenimiento durante el fin de semana y que me des tu decisión este lunes.

Sakura parpadeó rápidamente, tan sorprendida que no podía encontrar las palabras. Cuando lo hizo, la lengua la sentía demasiado grande y difícil de manejar.

—¿Un contrato? ¿Quieres que tengamos un contrato?

—No hace falta que te muestres tan horrorizada —dijo Naruto con un tono de voz neutro—. Es para tu protección y la mía.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza, confusa.

—No lo entiendo.

—Mis gustos son extremos, Sakura. Lee el contrato y, como he dicho, préstale mucha atención. Después considera si puedes acceder a la clase de relación que pido.

—Vas en serio.

Las cejas de Naruto se elevaron y sus labios perdieron toda expresión. Entonces se inclinó hacia delante a la vez que reforzaba su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Sakura para evitar que se cayera de su regazo.

Alargó la mano hasta el cajón de la mesa y sacó un documento extenso que tenía un clip en una de las esquinas. A continuación, lo dejó sobre su regazo.

—Tómate todo el fin de semana. Léelo con atención. Asegúrate de que lo entiendes y me gustaría tener tu respuesta el próximo lunes por la mañana. Si hay cosas que necesitas que te las aclare, podemos discutirlas entonces también.

—Así que eso es todo —dijo Sakura, aún perpleja por todo el asunto—. ¿Me voy a casa, leo tu contrato y entonces nos vemos el lunes para finalizar los términos de nuestra relación?

Naruto apretó los labios otra vez, pero asintió.

—En pocas palabras, sí. Pero tú haces que suene mucho más impersonal de lo que es.

—No estoy segura de que pueda ser mucho más impersonal —dijo—. Haces que suene como una negociación, como si fuera uno de tus hoteles o resorts.

—No hay ninguna negociación —replicó Naruto suavemente—. Recuérdalo bien, Sakura. Lees mi contrato y lo firmas o no. Pero si lo haces, te adhieres a esos términos.

Sakura pasó la mano por encima de las páginas escritas a ordenador y lo levantó de su regazo. Tras respirar hondo, se incorporó y se apoyó en la mesa con la mano que tenía libre para estabilizarse mientras caminaba hasta el otro lado de la mesa.

Ojalá las piernas quisieran cooperar con ella.

—¿Cómo has venido hasta aquí? —le preguntó Naruto.

—En taxi —respondió esta débilmente.

Entonces Naruto cogió el teléfono.

—Le diré a mi chófer que te lleve de vuelta a tu apartamento y haré los arreglos necesarios para el lunes por la mañana.

—Suenas muy seguro de ti mismo —murmuró.

—De mí —se apartó el auricular mientras la miraba directamente a los ojos.—Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que he esperado demasiado tiempo para tenerte.


	5. capitulo 4

Capítulo 4

En vez de pedir al chófer que la llevara de vuelta al apartamento, donde sabía que Ino la estaría esperando para bombardearla con preguntas, Sakura le indicó que la dejara en la calle 81 Oeste, justo a solo dos manzanas de donde trabajaba en la 83 Oeste. Había un pequeño parque al que no solía ir mucha gente a esa hora de la mañana; lo habitual era encontrarse solo carritos, niñeras y niños de preescolar jugando.

El contrato estaba dentro del bolso, así que se lo pegó más al costado mientras se dirigía a un banco vacío lo más lejos posible del parquecito donde los niños estaban jugando, para poder así tener algo de privacidad.

Tenía que estar en el trabajo a las doce del mediodía, pero iba a necesitar tiempo para procesar lo que estaba a punto de leer.

La orden de Naruto de que dejara su trabajo y fuera a trabajar para él aún le resonaba en la cabeza.

No, Sakura nunca se había planteado que su trabajo en la confitería fuera permanente, pero le gustaba la pareja que la llevaba; habían sido buenos con ella. Además, era un lugar al que ella había ido a menudo y desde el principio se había entendido muy bien con ellos. Y no, no era un trabajo a la altura de todo el dinero que Gaara había invertido en su educación. Se había dejado llevar por un impulso al preguntar a los dueños si necesitaban ayuda extra. Pero ello le permitiría disponer de tiempo para averiguar cuál iba a ser su siguiente paso y la hacía sentirse bien saber que no era completamente dependiente de Gaara para vivir.

Él ya había hecho por ella más que suficiente a lo largo de los años, y no quería que se preocupara más por ella.

Cuando se sentó en el banco, se aseguró de que no hubiera nadie lo bastante cerca como para poder ver lo que estaba leyendo, y luego sacó el contrato del bolso. Pasó la primera página del documento y comenzó a leer los contenidos.

Los ojos se le agrandaban conforme iba leyendo más y más. Pasaba las páginas automáticamente mientras se debatía entre la incredulidad y una extraña curiosidad.

Naruto no había mentido cuando le había dicho que la poseería, que efectivamente le pertenecería. Si firmaba este contrato y se metía en una relación con él, le estaría cediendo todo el poder. Había algunos requisitos exigentes que decían que tenía que estar disponible para él a todas horas, tenía que viajar con él y estar a su disposición. Sus horas de trabajo serían las que él dijera y su tiempo le pertenecía exclusivamente a él en esas horas de trabajo.

¡Dios santo, había incluso requisitos precisos para el sexo!

Las mejillas se le encendieron mientras alzaba la mirada rápidamente, asustada de que alguien pudiera verla y supiera exactamente lo que estaba

leyendo. Y por su bien mejor que nadie estuviera cerca para ojear lo que estaba escrito en esas páginas. Si firmaba estaría accediendo a cederle poder no solo en el dormitorio sino también en todos los aspectos de su relación.

Las decisiones las tomaba él y ella tenía que obedecer.

Quizá lo más inquietante era que, a pesar de lo detallado que era el contrato, la descripción de lo que ella tendría que hacer era más bien vaga; todo estaba cubierto bajo el hecho de que tenía que darle a él todo lo que él quisiera, cuándo y cómo él lo quisiera. A cambio, él le garantizaba que todas las necesidades que ella pudiera tener se le cubrirían, física y económicamente.

No decía nada sobre las necesidades emocionales, no era el estilo de Naruto. Ella conocía lo suficiente como para saber que se había bajado del tren de la confianza en lo que a mujeres se refería.

Tendrían sexo, y tendrían una cuasi relación tal y como se definía en el contrato, pero la relación de intimidad no entraría en juego, ni tampoco las emociones. Se había reservado el derecho de cancelar el contrato cuando él quisiera y si se diera el caso de que ella incumpliera algunos de los términos a los que había accedido.

Era muy frío, como un contrato laboral con cláusula de finalización por incumplimiento. Y suponía también que era más bien una doble oferta de trabajo: una como su asistente personal y otra como su amante.

Un juguete, una posesión.

El trabajo como asistente personal era solo una tapadera para poder tener pleno acceso a ella. La quería a su entera disposición en la oficina y en cualquier viaje de negocios que hicieran. Pero él incluso iba más allá, porque su tiempo fuera de la oficina también era suyo.

Sakura frunció el ceño mientras accedía a la última página.

Estaba bien que le hubiera dicho que leyera el contrato y volviera el lunes con una decisión, pero el contrato no le decía nada más que el hecho de que rescindiría todos sus derechos y de que él se adueñaría de cada aspecto de su vida.

¡No especificaba nada!

¿Qué significaba todo eso?

¿Qué esperaba de ella?

¿Iba a atarla a la mesa y a follársela en intervalos de treinta minutos?

¿Esperaba que le hiciera una mamada cuando estuviera en una conferencia telefónica?

La única referencia que había descubierto era una cláusula bajo el apartado dedicado al sexo donde especificaba que incluía prácticas de bondage, juegos de dominación y de sumisión, siempre como a él se le antojara.

Sakura no podía siquiera concebir todo lo que eso significaba.

No era tonta en lo que se refería al sexo; no era virgen y había tenido novios estables en su vida.

Fueron relaciones convencionales, pero a ella no le importaba. Nunca se le habría ocurrido meterse en esas perversiones. Todo le sonaba como muy pornográfico, y el hecho de que era un contrato donde firmaría para perder todos los derechos que tenía sobre su propio cuerpo lo hacía todo mucho más absurdo.

Cuanto más lo leía allí sentada, más nerviosa se ponía. Ojeó otro párrafo que resaltaba precisamente la importancia de que fuera plenamente consciente de en qué se estaría metiendo, y que si firmaba el contrato estaría accediendo a no contar nada de su relación con Naruto a ninguna fuente exterior, incluyendo medios de comunicación.

Dios santo, ¿los medios? ¿Qué pensaba que iba a hacer, ir al programa Buenos días, América y contarle al mundo que había sido el juguete sexual de Naruto Namikaze?

Cuando llegó al siguiente párrafo, los ojos se le agrandaron incluso más.

El médico personal de Naruto le haría entrega de un examen médico completo, y ella tendría que darle un documento similar para que ambas partes demostrasen que estaban limpios y libres de enfermedades. Y, además, tendría que estar bajo tratamiento anticonceptivo para evitar embarazos, ya que solo se proporcionarían condones en el caso de interacción con otra persona que no fuera Naruto.

Sakura dejó caer el contrato sobre su regazo, boquiabierta.

¿Qué narices significaba eso? ¿Tendría que entretener a quienquiera que él eligiera?

La cabeza le dio vueltas de solo pensar en las implicaciones que eso conllevaría. Había acertado al haberse preguntado si sería capaz de manejar a un hombre como Naruto.

Estaba tan fuera de su alcance que daba asco; Sakura no había oído hablar ni de la mitad de las cosas que se detallaban en este contrato. El comentario que Naruto le hizo sobre que sería paciente y la guiaría según sus expectativas le volvió a venir a la cabeza.

Se quería reír. Dios, a ese ritmo iba a necesitar un guía a tiempo completo.

Investigaría en Google más tarde, porque iba a tener que buscar información sobre la mayoría de las cosas que se nombraban ahí. Las manos le temblaban cuando cogió el contrato de nuevo y leyó la última página. Esto era una locura, pero peor era que ella aún no lo hubiera roto en pedacitos y le hubiera dicho a Naruto exactamente dónde podía metérselo.

¿Estaba de verdad contemplando la idea de firmar? Sus emociones eran una mezcla entre «maldita sea» y «Dios mío». Parte de ella quería averiguar lo pervertido que era Naruto, y, a juzgar por el contrato, se alejaba bastante de cualquier cosa que pareciera convencional. Apenas recordaba los efectos colaterales que había tenido su divorcio de Shion, pero había sido apenas unos años atrás y ella era todavía muy joven.

Lo único que sabía era que no había sido bonito y que había afectado a sus relaciones con las mujeres desde entonces. Pero ¿habían tenido ellos esta clase de relación? ¿Había salido escaldado por ello? La gente normal no entraría en tanto detalle para cubrir cada mínima particularidad de una relación.

Ahora Sakura se preguntaba sobre todas las mujeres con las que Naruto había estado; no es que le hubieran presentado a ninguna, pero había escuchado hablar a Gaara y a Sasuke.

Si tenía un contrato preparado en todo momento, básicamente le estaba diciendo que era el mismo que entregaba a todas sus mujeres. Eso le dejó un sabor amargo en la boca. No, no esperaba que la tratara de diferente manera que a todas las mujeres que había tenido con anterioridad, pero le gustaba pensar que era especial o al menos original, no que la había metido en el mismo saco que a todas las demás con las que se había acostado.

Pero bueno, prefería que fuera claro con ella y no le hiciera malinterpretar la situación. Al menos sabía precisamente dónde se encontraba.

Naruto había sido muy claro en que quería que ella se metiera en esto con los ojos bien abiertos. Y tras haber leído el contrato se le iban a quedar abiertos por tiempo indefinido.

Miró el reloj y se dio cuenta de que aún tenía tiempo de llegar a la confitería si se marchaba ya. Dobló el contrato y lo volvió a meter en el bolso, luego se puso en marcha en dirección a La Pâtisserie. Sacó el móvil mientras andaba, y, como era de esperar, ya tenía media docena de mensajes de su mejor amiga. En todos ellos quería saber cómo le había ido con Naruto y la amenazaba con que, si no soltaba prenda pronto, Ino la iba a matar.

¿Qué se suponía que podía decirle? No sabía por qué, pero escribir « Naruto quiere que sea su juguete personal» no sonaba bien; probablemente, haría que Ino se desmayara.

Y Dios, si Gaara se enterara… Sakura inspiró hondo.

Gaara era un problema gordo. Se volvería loco si se enteraba de todo esto, pero seguro que Naruto ya lo había considerado, ¿no? No podía dejar de ninguna manera que Gaara se enterara; arruinaría su amistad con Naruto y muy posiblemente su negocio también. Eso sin mencionar que nunca lo comprendería y abriría un enorme abismo entre ella y Gaara.

Estaba contemplando la idea de aceptar.

Debía de estar haciéndolo si estaba pensando en todos los posibles obstáculos, ¿verdad? ¿Había perdido la cabeza o qué? Debería estar corriendo lo más rápido que pudiera en la dirección contraria y aun así… Todavía le sobraban diez minutos cuando abrió la puerta de La Pâtisserie. La campana tintineó, con ese sonido familiar que hacía la puerta al cerrarse, y al entrar Sakura sonrió a Hashirama y Mito, los dueños de la tienda.

—¡Hola, Sakura! —dijo Mito desde detrás del mostrador.

Sakura la saludó con la mano y se fue corriendo hasta la trastienda para coger su delantal y su gorro. Era una ridícula boina francesa con la que siempre se había sentido estúpida al llevarla, pero Hashirama y Mito insistieron en que todos los empleados tenían que ponérsela.

Cuando volvió a la parte delantera de la tienda, Mito le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara.

—Yo estaré en el mostrador hoy. Hasirama estará detrás horneando; tenemos un pedido grande para esta noche. ¿Te quedas tú atendiendo las mesas?

—Claro —dijo Sakura.

Había solo cinco mesas en la diminuta cafetería. Era un local pequeño que servía café, cruasanes y deliciosos dulces para llevar, pero a algunos clientes habituales les gustaba tomarse el café y los dulces dentro, en el descanso de sus trabajos. Había otras cuatro mesas adicionales en la calle, pero eran de autoservicio así que no tenía que preocuparse por ellas.

—¿Has comido? —le preguntó Mito.

Sakura sonrió.

A Mito siempre le preocupaba que Sakura no comiera lo suficiente o que se saltara comidas, y, como resultado, siempre intentaba que comiera allí.

—He desayunado bien esta mañana. Cogeré algo antes de irme.

—Está bien. Asegúrate de probar el nuevo sándwich de Hashirama, querrá saber tu opinión. Se lo está dando a probar a algunos clientes hoy para que le digan qué tal. Quiere añadirlo al menú.

Sakura asintió y entonces se dirigió a una mesa donde una pareja acababa de sentarse.

Durante la siguiente hora, Sakura estuvo atendiendo las mesas sin parar ya que era la hora del descanso para almorzar. Estuvo tan ocupada que ni siquiera pudo prestarle mucha atención al tema Naruto. Obviamente ocupaba una enorme parte de su mente; estaba menos atenta de lo usual y se había confundido con dos pedidos, algo que raramente ocurría.

Mito la miraba con preocupación pero Sakura se mantuvo ocupada; no quería que la mujer mayor se preocupara, o, peor, que le preguntara si algo iba mal. A las dos, la clientela empezó a disminuir y la tienda se comenzó a vaciar.

Sakua estaba a punto de tomarse un descanso por un segundo, quizá sentarse y beber algo, cuando levantó la mirada y vio a Naruto entrando por la puerta. Se tropezó a mitad de camino y casi terminó despatarrada en el suelo.

Naruto se precipitó hacia ella y la cogió antes de que se cayera. Sus manos la siguieron sujetando firmemente por los brazos, incluso tras haberse estabilizado. Las mejillas las tenía encendidas de la vergüenza y rápidamente recorrió la estancia con la mirada para ver si alguien más había sido testigo de su torpeza.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Naruto en voz baja.

—Sí —dijo como pudo—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Las comisuras de los labios de Naruto se arquearon en una sonrisa mientras la miraba despreocupadamente.

—He venido a verte. ¿Por qué otro motivo podría estar aquí?

—¿Porque tienen buen café?

Naruto se encaminó entonces hacia la mesa situada en la esquina más alejada de la tienda mientras todavía la tenía cogida por el brazo.

—Naruto, tengo que trabajar —le susurró con fiereza.

—Puedes atenderme a mí —le dijo mientras se sentaba.

Sakura, exasperada, se enfadó.

—Tú no comes aquí y lo sabes. No te puedo imaginar comiendo en un sitio como este.

Él levantó una ceja.

—¿Me estás llamando esnob?

—Simplemente he hecho una observación.

Naruto cogió el menú y lo leyó durante un momento antes de dejarlo otra vez en la mesa.

—Un café y un cruasán.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza y se dirigió hacia el mostrador para coger el cruasán y servirle la taza de café. Gracias a dios, Mito se había ido a la trastienda con Hashirama y no la había visto caerse. No tenía ningunas ganas de responder preguntas sobre quién era Naruto. Tuvo que esperar a que las manos le dejaran de temblar antes de coger la taza de café y de que pudiera llevársela, con el cruasán, a la mesa donde estaba sentado.

Cuando estuvo a punto de alejarse de nuevo,Naruto levantó la mano y sujetó la de Sakura.

—Tómate un momento y siéntate, Sakura. No hay nadie en la tienda.

—No puedo sentarme así como así. Estoy trabajando,Naruto .

—¿Y no puedes descansar nunca?

Sakura no iba a decirle que había estado a punto de hacer justo eso cuando él había entrado.

Dios,Naruto era capaz de haber estado esperando a que la tienda estuviera vacía y supiera que no estaría ocupada solo para entrar. Con un suspiro de resignación se sentó en la silla que había enfrente de él y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Naruto? Dijiste que tenía hasta el lunes.

—Quería ver cuál era mi rival —dijo abruptamente.

Echó una ojeada a toda la tienda y entonces la volvió a contemplar confundido.

—¿Esto es lo que de verdad quieres, Sakura? ¿Donde quieres estar?

Sakura echó un vistazo por encima del hombro para asegurarse de que Hashirama y Mito no estaban a la vista y entonces volvió a girarse hacia él, las rodillas le temblaban bajo la mesa.

—Hay muchas cosas en ese… contrato —Sakura apenas pudo pronunciar la palabra, y, a continuación, bajó la mirada porque no podía mantenérsela ni un momento más—. Mucho que considerar.

Cuando ella volvió a mirarlo, los ojos de Naruto estaban llenos de satisfacción.

—Así que ya lo has leído.

—Por encima —mintió. Intentó parecer informal y al menos un poco sofisticada, como si tuviera esa clase de ofertas todo el tiempo—. Tengo intención de dedicarle más tiempo esta noche.

—Bien. Quiero que estés segura.

Naruto movió una de las manos por encima de la mesa y deslizó los dedos sobre la muñeca de Sakura. El pulso de la joven se aceleró como reacción al simple contacto conNaruto y oleadas de frío le recorrieron el brazo entero.

—Deja el trabajo, Sakura —dijo con una voz tranquila que no se oía más allá de la mesa—. Sabes que no necesitas estar aquí. Yo te puedo dar muchas mejores oportunidades.

—¿Para ti o para mí? —lo retó.

Naruto sonrió de nuevo. Era tan seductor que ella casi se derritió en el sitio.

—Será un acuerdo beneficioso para ambos.

—Pero no puedo dejarlos tirados sin haber encontrado aún a alguien que me sustituya. No estaría bien,Naruto .

—Me aseguraré de que consiguen a un empleado temporal hasta que ellos contraten a alguien para cubrir tu puesto. Hay mucha gente que necesita trabajo, Sakura. Los Senju no te quieren dejar ir. No están buscando a nadie porque están perfectamente felices teniéndote tanto tiempo como puedan.

Sakura vaciló y con una mano se apartó el pelo de la cara, nerviosa.

—Lo consideraré.

Naruto sonrió una vez más, los ojos le brillaban con calidez. Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, él tiró de ella hacia delante y le levantó el mentón con un dedo hasta que su boca se fundió con la de ella con pasión y fervor.

Sakura no se movió ni se apartó, su cuerpo se derritió contra el suyo buscando su abrazo mientras Naruto profundizaba en el beso. Su lengua acariciaba la de ella, provocándola ligeramente antes de separarse. Le lamió el labio inferior y se lo mordió con suavidad para tirar de él con los dientes.

—Piensa en ello, Sakura —le susurró—. Estaré esperando tu decisión.

Entonces se apartó y salió de la tienda para meterse en el coche que le estaba esperando fuera.

Sakura se quedó allí con la mirada puesta en la calle durante bastante tiempo después de que Naruto se hubiera ido. Se llevó la mano a los labios, que le hormigueaban por el beso. Aún podía olerlo… aún sentía su cuerpo pegado al de ella. Se despertó de su estupor cuando la campanita de encima de la puerta tintineó y un cliente entró.

Mito volvió de la trastienda y atendió al cliente mientras Sakura retiraba el café medio lleno de Naruto y su cruasán de la mesa. Todavía afectada por la agitación interior, caminó lentamente hasta la parte trasera para quitarse el delantal y la boina.

Hashirama seguía horneando y Mito se le había acercado para echarle una mano.

Sakura se quedó de pie en la puerta durante un buen rato antes de que Hashirama alzara la mirada y la viera.

—¿Va todo bien, Sakura? —le preguntó.

Ella respiró hondo y lentamente soltó:

—Hay algo que necesito deciros, a ti y a Mito.


	6. capitulo 5

Capítulo 5

—¿Cómo? ¿Lo has dejado? —le preguntó Ino.

Sakura asintió lentamente y luego volvió la atención a la olla con agua a punto de hervir que tenía al fuego. Le echó sal y, a continuación, metió los espaguetis.

—Vamos. Tienes que contarme más. ¿Qué te ha llevado a tomar esa decisión? Estaba empezando a pensar que te ibas a labrar una carrera como confitera o algo así.

—Hablas como Naruto —murmuró Sakura.

Los ojos de Ino se entrecerraron.

—¿Has dejado el trabajo por él? Suelta prenda, muchacha. Me estás ocultando cosas sobre la reunión de esta mañana, ¡y me está volviendo loca!

Sakura vaciló y luego cerró la boca. No podía contarle a Ino lo del contrato, ni nada referente al encuentro con Naruto. Si iba a acceder —y aparentemente lo estaba considerando seriamente— no quería que los detalles de su vida privada —con Naruto— se supieran, ni siquiera por su mejor amiga.

Pero tenía que decirle algo, así que se decidió por lo más inofensivo de las dos cosas.

—Me ofreció un trabajo —dijo Sakura.

Los ojos de Ino se agrandaron.

—Espera. Te besó, te amenazó con follarte en la terraza, ¿y todo porque quería que trabajaras para él?

Sí, a Sakura también le pareció una triste excusa, pero no le iba a decir ni una maldita palabra sobre el contrato.

—Bueno, podría haber más, pero por ahora solo quiere que sea su asistente personal. Cree que estoy malgastando mi talento trabajando en La Pâtisserie.

Ino sirvió dos copas de vino y le ofreció una a su amiga. Removió la salsa para los espaguetis y, brevemente, también la pasta.

—Pues en eso sí que estoy de acuerdo con él. No has estudiado un posgrado para servir café y ofrecer cruasanes a la gente —dijo Ino secamente—. ¿Pero su asistente personal? Creo que le da todo un nuevo significado a la palabra «personal».

Sakura se quedó en silencio sin morder el anzuelo.

—Entonces si has dejado el trabajo en la cafetería es porque has aceptado el puesto que te ofrece Naruto, ¿no es así?

Sakura suspiró.

—No he decidido nada todavía. Tengo hasta el lunes para pensarlo.

Ino se encogió de hombros.

—Yo creo que está claro. Es rico, está buenísimo y te desea. ¿Cómo puedes dudar con algo así?

—Eres incorregible —replicó Sakura con exasperación—. El dinero no lo es todo, ¿sabes?

—Y eso lo dice la que está mimada por su hermano mayor, quien parece tener más dinero que Dios.

No podía negar que Gaara era tan rico como Naruto, ni que había hecho muchísimo por ella. Le había comprado el apartamento, aunque no le gustaba que caminara veinte manzanas hasta el trabajo sola con bastante frecuencia.

Sakura no necesitaba una compañera de piso, pero Ino necesitaba un sitio donde quedarse y a ella le gustaba la compañía.

Pero con todo y con eso, no le gustaba depender solo de Gaara.

Sakura no era extravagante, y, de hecho, había aprendido a ser bastante frugal con sus escasas ganancias.

—Creo que estoy más intrigada que otra cosa —admitió—. Naruto siempre me ha fascinado, he estado pillada por él desde que tengo uso de razón.

—Estar intrigada es una razón válida por la que empezar a salir con un tío — dijo Ino—. ¿Cómo vas a saber si sois compatibles si no te lanzas?

Lanzarse sonaba apropiado, solo que no iba a ser un simple saltito hacia delante, no. Iba a ser una inmensa caída libre desde lo alto de un precipicio.

Sakura se moría de ganas de sacar otra vez el maldito contrato para poder leerlo una vez más, pero no podía hacerlo delante de Ino, así que tendría que esperar hasta más tarde para revisarlo.

Partió la pasta con el tenedor y le dio un mordisco.

—Ya están listos. Cógete un plato mientras escurro el agua de los espaguetis.

—Iré a por más vino —se ofreció Ino—. Eres una cocinera excelente, Sakura. Ojalá yo tuviera tus conocimientos y tus habilidades; a los hombres les encantan esas cosas.

Sakura se rio.

—Como si tú tuvieras problemas para encontrar hombres.

Y era verdad. Ino era muy guapa, un poco más alta que Sakura pero con muchas más curvas que le realzaban la figura y que atraían a los hombres como moscas. Tenía un pelo rubio precioso con reflejos dorados de varias tonalidades, además de unos ojos azules llenos de calidez.

Era una mujer guapísima con una personalidad alegre que se hacía querer por todo el mundo que la conocía.

—El problema es encontrar al chico adecuado —dijo Ino con melancolía.

Sakura se encogió, arrepentida de haber pronunciado esas palabras tan descuidadas. No, Ino no tenía problemas para encontrar hombres, pero el último al que atrajo no había sido precisamente lo mejor que le había ocurrido en la vida.

Sakura levantó su copa de vino en un esfuerzo por suavizar su desliz y dijo:

—Brindo por eso.

...

...

...

El teléfono de la oficina de Naruto sonó pero no contestó y siguió escribiendo el memorándum en el que estaba inmerso. Ya era tarde, así que nadie debería estar llamando a su oficina.

El despacho se quedó en silencio, pero entonces, unos segundos más tarde, su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar.

Le echó un rápido vistazo para ver quién le llamaba y por un momento contempló la posibilidad de dejar que saltara el contestador. Con un suspiro lo cogió y descolgó.

No podía ignorar a su madre aunque ya supiera por qué lo estaba llamando.

—¿Sí? —dijo.

—Naruto, por fin. Pensé que aún estabas en la oficina. Has estado trabajando tanto estos días… ¿no vas a tomarte nunca unas vacaciones?

Naruto tenía que admitir que la idea tenía su atractivo, pero más atractiva era la de llevarse a Sakura con él.

¿Estar unos cuantos días desconectados del mundo para iniciarla en el suyo?

Eso, sin duda, sí que era algo que podía considerar.

—Hola, mamá. ¿Cómo estás?

Pregunta que sabía que era mejor si no la formulaba, pero que siempre hacía.

El problema con preguntarle a su madre que qué tal estaba era que ella nunca la respondía cortésmente con un «bien, gracias» como todo el mundo hacía, independientemente de estarlo o no.

—No me puedo creer lo que está haciendo —dijo con clara agitación—. Nos está haciendo quedar mal a mí y a sí mismo.

Naruto suspiró.

Tras casi cuarenta años de matrimonio, su padre se había ido, le había dado a su madre los papeles del divorcio y parecía estar completamente decidido a estar con tantas modelos jóvenes y desconocidas como pudiera y tan rápido como estas le dejaran.

Su madre no lo estaba llevando bien, como era de esperar, y, desafortunadamente, Naruto era su consejero.

Él quería a su padre, pero se estaba comportando como un completo imbécil.

No lo entendía. ¿Cómo se podía estar con alguien durante tanto tiempo y, de repente, levantarse una mañana y decidir dejarla?

Naruto no estaba seguro de que hubiera sido capaz de llegar a pedirle el divorcio a Shion.

De hecho, fue ella la que lo dejó.

Quizás el permanecer en una relación en la que ya no había amor ni un afecto real no había sido lo mejor, pero él le habría evitado todo el dolor y la humillación que trae consigo un divorcio.

Sin embargo, Shion no había sentido lo mismo, y no es que se lo estuviera echando en cara; a lo mejor él tendría que haber hecho algo más antes de permitir que la situación llegara a donde había llegado.

No se había dado cuenta de que Shion era tan infeliz, y lo único que le echaba en cara era la forma en la que se había divorciado de él.

—Es vergonzoso, Naru. ¿Has visto los periódicos esta mañana? ¡Tenía una mujer a cada brazo! ¿Qué es lo que iba a hacer con dos mujeres?

Ni de coña iba Naruto a responder a esa pregunta.

Le entraban escalofríos de solo pensar en su padre… No, no iba a entrar ahí.

—Mamá, deja de leer la sección de sociedad —dijo Naruto con paciencia—. Sabes que solo te va a hacer daño.

—Lo está haciendo a propósito para castigarme —siguió despotricando

—¿Por qué te iba a castigar? ¿Qué le has podido hacer tú?

—Me está enseñando que, mientras yo me quedo en casa llorando la muerte de mi matrimonio, él está ahí fuera viviendo los mejores días de su vida. Me está diciendo con más que palabras que ha pasado página y que ya no ocupo ningún lugar en su corazón.

—Lo siento, mamá —dijo Naruto con delicadeza—. Sé que esto te duele, pero ojalá salieras e hicieras algo. Tienes amigos y muchísimas causas a las que donas importantes sumas de dinero y a las que dedicas tu tiempo. Aún eres joven y guapa, cualquier hombre se sentiría afortunado de llamar tu atención.

—No estoy lista para pasar página —dijo con cabezonería—. No sería respetuoso que fuera detrás de un hombre tan pronto tras el divorcio. Solo porque tu padre esté actuando como un cabrón sin clase no significa que yo vaya a actuar con tan poco decoro.

—Tienes que preocuparte menos por lo que la gente piense y más en lo que te hace feliz —dijo Naruto bruscamente.

Hubo un largo silencio y luego su madre suspiró.

Naruto odiaba verla tan triste, le dolía verla con tanto dolor dentro. Él intentaba quedarse fuera de los problemas de sus padres, pero últimamente había sido más bien imposible.

Su madre lo llamaba día sí y día también para criticar lo que su padre hacía, mientras que este estaba demasiado ocupado intentando presentarle a su nueva novia. El problema era que iba con una mujer diferente cada vez que Naruto lo veía; estaba muy empeñado en llenar ese hueco que existía entre ambos para buscar lo único que le estaba intentando sacar por la fuerza: aceptación.

Quería que Naruto lo perdonara y lo aceptara, y aunque este pudiera perdonarlo —después de todo no podía echarle en cara sus decisiones, era su vida y su felicidad— no podría aceptar a otra mujer en el puesto que su madre había ocupado durante la mayorparte de su vida.

—Lo siento, Naruto —dijo su madre en voz baja—. Sé que debes odiarme cuando te llamo, porque lo único que hago es quejarme de tu padre. No debería hacerlo, sin importar lo que haya hecho, ya que él sigue siendo tu padre y sé que te quiere.

—Cenemos juntos este fin de semana —dijo Naruto en un intento de subirle el ánimo—. Te llevaré al Tribeca Grill.

—Seguro que estarás muy ocupado.

—Nunca estoy demasiado ocupado para ti —dijo—. Siempre tendré un hueco para cenar con mi madre, así que ¿qué dices?

Naruto casi pudo oír la sonrisa en su voz.

—Me encantaría. Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que salimos

. —Bien. Cogeré el coche y te recogeré.

—¡Oh, no tienes por qué! —exclamó—. Puedo coger un taxi hasta la ciudad.

—He dicho que voy a ir a recogerte —insistió Naruto—. Podemos hablar en el camino de vuelta y le diré a mi chófer que te lleve a casa después de cenar.

—Estoy deseando que llegue —dijo con genuino entusiasmo en la voz.

Había pasado bastante tiempo desde que Naruto la hubiera visto tan emocionada por algo. En ese momento se alegraba de haber hecho el esfuerzo de sacarla de su exilio autoimpuesto.

Necesitaba salir, enfrentarse al mundo y descubrir que este no se había acabado solo porque su matrimonio hubiera terminado. Ya le había dado el tiempo suficiente para llorar y esconderse en la casa de la que su padre se había ido, ya estaba bien.

Incluso a lo mejor podía convencerla para que vendiera la casa en Westchester y se mudara a la ciudad. Ya no tenía sentido que se quedara allí, tenía demasiados recuerdos dolorosos. Lo que ella necesitaba era empezar de cero.

Y Naruto sabía bastante sobre el tema.

Tras su divorcio, había estado sumido en un estado parecido al de su madre en el que quería que todos lo dejaran en paz. Lo entendía, pero también sabía que cuanto antes saliera y empezara a vivir, antes iba a estar preparada para pasar página.

—Te quiero, hijo —le dijo con la voz llena de emoción.

—Yo también te quiero, mamá. Nos vemos el sábado por la noche. Cuídate. Colgó y, a continuación, miró la foto que aún adornaba su mesa: sus padres en su trigésimo noveno aniversario. Se los veía tan felices… pero era todo una mentira. Dos semanas después de haberles hecho esa fotografía, su padre se había largado y se había ido a vivir inmediatamente después con otra mujer.

Naruto sacudió la cabeza.

Cada vez estaba más convencido de que no casarse era lo más seguro. Un divorcio le podía ocurrir a cualquiera. Pero sin lugar a dudas, nadie estaba preparado para el trastorno emocional que acarreaba una separación. Además de la pérdida financiera que una ruptura implicaba.

De hecho, un divorcio salía muchísimo más caro que un matrimonio.

Naruto estaba completamente contento con la forma en que llevaba ahora sus relaciones personales: sin involucrar riesgos financieros ni emocionales, sin egos dañados ni sentimientos heridos… sin traiciones.

Bajó la mirada hacia su teléfono y abrió la foto que le había hecho a Sakura hacía tan solo unas semanas antes. Ella no sabía siquiera que se la había hecho, no lo había visto y tampoco sabía que había estado ahí.

Ella salía de una tienda en la avenida Madison justo enfrente de donde él se encontraba y se había quedado prendado ante la imagen que veían sus ojos: Sakura de pie en la acera con el pelo revoloteando a su alrededor por culpa del viento mientras llamaba a un taxi.

Se había quedado paralizado y lleno de lujuria, y no es que no lo hubiera sabido entonces, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de que tenía que hacerla suya.

Había algo en ella que Naruto encontraba completamente irresistible; su fascinación por ella rayaba ya en la obsesión.

Le estaba haciendo una fotografía sin que ella fuera consciente por el simple motivo de poder mirarla cuando quisiera y verla siempre como la había visto ese día.

Joven y vibrante, guapísima. Y esa sonrisa… cuando sonreía el mundo se levantaba a su alrededor; no sabía cómo alguien podía mirar más allá de Sakura cuando ella se encontraba presente.

Era… cautivadora.

No sabía qué la hacía tan especial, y quizá no era más que la naturaleza prohibida de su relación, ya que era la hermana pequeña de su mejor amigo.

Tenía catorce años menos que él y debería dejarla en paz.

Pero lo que debería hacer y lo que iba a hacer eran dos cosas completamente diferentes.

Él quería a Sakura, y haría lo que fuera por poseerla.


End file.
